Believe In Me
by CryBeautifulTears
Summary: Fairy Tail needs help! They're trying to capture the rest of the E.N.D members but in order to do so, they need eight dragon slayers. They have seven and just need one more to complete the pack. Makarov knows the whereabouts of one and she is also a member of fairy tail! Join them in their crazy adventure to save the world! R&R pleeease :D Enjoy !


Hi ho~ Konan here with another story~! :D

Enjoy~!

"_Oh sweet memories_...~" A girl with waist-length green hair sung in a cold jail cell, an annoyed look on her face as she sung the sweet melody,

"_You are etched in my heart like the words of this song I sing...~"_ She raised her hand up into the air, sighing in sadness and she looked out into the rain,

"_Oh little bird, set me free..~" _She sniffed and wipped her tears, sitting up to stretch before getting off the bed to stare out the window "Magnolia...".

~To the fairy tail guild~

"Hey flamebrain! You wanna go!?" Gray was once again, starting a fight with natsu who was dancing on a table, celebrating that he defeated Jackal "Oh yeah! I'm number one!" Gray got irritated and whacked him with a chair "Theres still eight to go, dumbass!" Natsu frowned and punched gray in the face "I know that, Stripper!",

Gajeel was back at the guild with Wendy and pantherlily, watching flamebrain and stripper fight with boredom, his eyes moved over to the bookworm in the corner, smirking and walking over to her "Yo shrimp" Levy turned around and pouted at him "Not a shrimp, idiot." He looked at her with an annoyed look and sighed "Look Le-" He was cut off by the slamming of a door and footsteps walking down "Fairy tail! This is urgent!" Makarov jumped onto the balcony overlooking the guild, "Its involving Dragonslayers.".

~1 hour later~

"You can't be serious gramps!" Natsu yelled at Makarov in confusion "We need eight dragonslayers!? We only know seven!" Levy shouted aswell, frustrated and annoyed,

"Hmm...Theres Natsu,Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue and Cobra. God slayers don't count" Lucy said in annoyance, Makarov froze and his eyes widened "Her.",

Gray looked at makarov with confusion "Whos 'her' gramps?" Makarov sighed and sat down at the bar "Lyric, She used to be a member of fairy tail.",

Natsu stared at him "Lyric? when was she a member?" He sat down on a table and stared at makarov "seven years ago, She was ten...she went on a mission with Laxus and it was to defeat a wyvern, Laxus got heavily wounded and she had to run back to Magnolia, the wyvern followed her and killed 36 people in magnolia, laxus was blamed for letting the wyvern into the city but lyric took the blame, she was sentenced to seven years in prison." Makarov finished, tears dropping from his eyes and he clenched his fist in anger "But gramps, how come we never saw her at the guild?" Gray said with confusion "Because she was afraid of the world then" Makarov said in sadness,

"But thats not the point, the point of mentioning her is because she is a dragon slayer." Everyone gasped in sync, Natsu grinned "What element?" Makarov stretched and sighed "Glass.".

~A week later~

"Oi, oi, rogue, why do we have to be with these fairies?" A blonde man groaned in irritation and gave his black haired partner an annoyed look "Because, they requested us.",

"But the fairies? c'moooon" He sighed and stopped at the doors of the fairy tail guild, kicking them open "Yooooo!" He shouted in his loud voice, He spotted atleast five dragonslayers in the room and grinned "Well ain't this cozy." Sting smirked at everyone and sat down at the bar "Wheres titania? or the demon?" Natsu growled and lucy held him back "Natsu, stop" Natsu sighed and folded his arms "Alright, we just need Lyric" Sting and rogue looked at him, confused "Lyric?" they both said in unison.

~To Lyric~

"Hey, your free to go now but don't cause any trouble" The guard said to the girl as she stepped out of the cell, she smiled brightly at the guard and nodded, dashing off out of the jail and into the streets of Magnolia and straight to fairy tail "GRAMPS!" She cried out, nearly tripping over atleast five times, she saw the door to fairy tail and busted through it, "Im back!" She saw many faces and blushed slightly "I-Is gramps here?" She said hesitantly, a boy with pink hair stepped over to her and smiled "Sure is!".

CliffuHangu.-3-

WELL. im done ._.

Im putting a poll up to see which person Lyric should be paired up with ._.

Well.

Peace out.


End file.
